


know you well

by jxnehxpper



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, dom!reader, oral sex (female receiving), sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnehxpper/pseuds/jxnehxpper
Summary: Steve gets an idea for how to stay interested at his parent's anniversary party.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	know you well

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply the most sinful thing I have ever written. I hope you enjoy!

You sit at your vanity in the bedroom you and Steve share, getting ready for the night. It was his parent’s anniversary today, and a couple like them simply had to celebrate not killing each other for one year longer. Steve had done everything humanly possible to get out of it, to no avail. You both were going, whether he liked it or not. You didn’t mind too much - you got to see Steve in a suit, and that was really the only convincing you needed. 

Steve, however, throws in a little surprise. 

He exits the bathroom, hair still wet, a towel around his waist. He reaches past you for his Farrah Fawcett spray, bending down to kiss the top of your head. He seems a little stiff, so you ask, “Are you alright?”

Steve sighs. He really did  _ not _ want to go to this stupid party. He didn’t quite see it as an achievement for his parents to be together still, but he knew his parents would lose their shit if he didn’t show up. 

The fact that he had to go evoked an idea for him, and he wasn’t totally sure you’d be on board. So he stares down at you for a moment, holding his breath, and then says, “I have a request.”

“Want me to wear a thong or something?” you tease. 

Steve blushes in response, arousal spiking. “That wasn’t my idea, but it could work, too.”

“What was your idea?”

He pauses for a second before heading to the nightstand. You turn in your chair, watching what he was getting. Your brows furrow when he walks towards you. 

Steve presents you with a black box, a black ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow. You furrow your brows quizzically and take it from him. Inside the box, adorned with satin, was a butt plug. It was matte black and small, tapered at the end. Nothing extraordinarily beautiful, but it sent a shockwave of arousal through you. You look up at Steve, who’s blushing furiously, hands twisted together. You knew it was for him just based on how shy he was; had it been for you, he’d be very cocky.

It’s not like Steve had never gotten pegged before – you were there when it happened. But a butt plug is new, and exciting, and the blush on Steve’s cheeks increases your arousal. 

“What do you want me to do with this?” you ask. 

Steve shifts on his feet and lets out a breath. He was always so good at dirty talk when he was domming, but had the  _ worst _ time when he was a sub. “I want you to use it on me.”

“Now?”

He nods, the blush creeping down his chest. “Now.”

You take the plug out of the box, examining it. You look between it and Steve, who is starting to sweat. You beckon him towards the bed, taking a seat at the edge. You place the box beside you and stretch out your arms, motioning him towards you. He steps forward, kneeling in front of you, and you run your free hand through his hair. He leans into the touch, a smile ghosting on his lips. You swipe a thumb over his cheekbone before leaning down to kiss him, not allowing him to deepen it too much. 

“Such a dirty boy, hm?” you whisper, and he visibly shutters. “You wanna be stuffed and plugged at your parent’s anniversary party?”

A small groan leaves his lips. He nods up at you, eyes wide, face still flushed. You love how he looks like this, so desperate and needy, and it drives you nearly insane. The fact that he would be this desperate and needy all night drove you even  _ crazier _ . You bring the plug to your lips and begin to suck, Steve growing painfully hard in his boxers. He watches your cheeks hollow around it and moves his hand to palm himself. You remove it with a  _ pop _ and then place it to his lips, resting it gently on his soft bottom lip. “Get it ready, sweetheart.”

His eyes light up, but then he pauses. “I… lube?”

You laugh. “Yeah – this is just sexy, okay?”

“Oh, alright. I was – you worried me.”

“I’m not a  _ masochist _ , babe.”

He shrugs and mumbles, “had me fooled,” before sucking on it. You grow wetter, eyes locked together as he sucks and licks. 

“Up,” you breathe, taking the plug from his mouth. A trail of saliva follows it, and you both groan at the sight. 

Steve stumbles a bit as he stands, head dizzy. He was aroused beyond belief, precum leaking from him already before anything has even happened. Still sitting, you kiss the waistband of his boxers gently. Steve thinks he’s floating; or maybe he’s just really, really horny. 

“On all fours,” you whisper, and he does as he’s told, shivering in anticipation. He rips the towel off, leaving him naked. You grab the lube from the nightstand drawer and close it with your hip, watching Steve closely. You’ve learned how to read him in the time you’ve been together, and his comfort was your top priority. “Are you okay?”

“ _ So _ okay,” he breathes. 

You walk over to him and rub down his back in an attempt to soothe his anxiety. You press kisses down his spine and to the base of his back, making him squirm. One of your hands snakes around to grip his length lightly. It twitches at the touch and Steve moans yet again. You smile and take your hand away, leaving Steve grinding at nothing. You press your thighs together for some semblance of friction as your hand roams down his back and over his ass again. 

“Such a slut,” you breathe, fingers running over the backs of his thighs, tickling them. He gasps at the dirty talk and the sensation, stiffening and relaxing. “All you care about is your own pleasure, huh? All you can think about is getting fucked.”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” he breathes. He gasps again when your hand comes down on his ass, the sting spiking his arousal. 

“What was that?” Steve can hear the smile in your voice – friendly, not condescending – and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or moan or beg. 

He ends up moaning. “Yes, Princess.”

You smile. “Good boy. I’m going to open you up, okay?”

You flip the cap on the lube, pouring some over two of your fingers. You haphazardly throw the bottle on the bed, and Steve cries out, “Don’t get it on the sheets!”

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” you laugh. “You’ve had _worse_ things stain this bed.”

“It doesn’t come out easily,” he protests. 

“I’ll wash them!” You roll your eyes. “God, you’re  _ actually _ a brat. Not even just in roleplay.”

Steve smiles triumphantly for half a second before moaning at the feeling of your slick fingers at his rim. 

“Okay?” you ask, rubbing his back with your clean hand.

“Y- yeah,” he groans. “Just –  _ please _ .”

“Please, what?”

Steve swallows hard, head racing. “Please stretch me out.”

Your finger entering him makes him gasp. It’s an odd feeling at first, one he has to get used to before the pleasure kicks in. Your finger finds his prostate easily, though, and his forehead immediately drops to rest on his forearms. A low groan rises from his chest and you move your finger slowly, free hand still rubbing his back. You insert a second one and Steve’s knees buckle when they both stroke him just right. His heart beats quickly in his chest as little whines and moans leave his lips. 

“Feel good?” you ask. 

The pleasure clouds his brain for a moment before he chokes out, “Fuck yes.”

You hum in response and scissor your fingers, making him cry out. You thank God you’re currently in your apartment and not at his parent’s house – Steve always has a knack for being loud. Which you’re fine with. Very, very fine with. You lean forward to grab the lube again, adding some where your fingers were, and push in a third. At this point, Steve is nearly mentally checked out from the pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head. 

You remove your fingers, leaving him whining and breathless, arching back in an attempt to get more. Your hand moves down to his cock, though, and he cries out at the feeling. 

“Both,” he gasps. “Please –  _ both _ .”

You hum. “I don’t think you’re ready for that yet, baby boy.”

He whines, hands gripping the sheets tightly as you stroke his length. “ _ Please _ .”

“We’ll be late.” You lean up to kiss his shoulder blades, gently pressing kisses along his broad shoulders. “Gotta get this plug in you, okay?”

Steve had nearly forgotten about it in the pleasure. He nods, biting his lip, sighing in frustration when your hand leaves his cock again. But then your fingers enter him once more, and he cries out, hips bucking and back arching. You think it’s insanely sexy to watch him like this, so desperate and needy for so little. You stroke him a few more times, fingers gently moving in and out, before deciding that he’s ready. You grab the plug and the lube, generously coating the toy and his rim. 

“Ready?” you ask. 

He groans. “I  _ have _ been.”

You pinch his side lightly, laughing. “Don’t get  _ mouthy _ .”

The plug slips in easily, earning another whine from Steve. The blush is back again, creeping over his chest and cheeks. It’s suddenly  _ way _ too hot, and he’s  _ way _ too aroused. When it’s fully in, you lean up to kiss his back again, hands smoothing down his hips and thighs. 

“You look so pretty like this,” you mumble. “So desperate and needy.”

Steve whines as you pull him to stand, bringing him in for a passionate kiss. His hands tread lightly over you, trying not to push his luck. Your tongue licks his and he moans again, pulling you into him. 

“What if we just don’t go?” he mumbles, pressing himself into you. 

You reach back and slap his ass, making him cry out. He kisses you roughly, arousal peaking again, and you smile into it. You push away, cheeks pink. “Get dressed. We can’t be late.”

====

Steve is starting to think that this is the worst idea he has ever had. 

His cock stands at full attention the entire night, straining desperately beneath his dress slacks. The party is fancy, full of champagne and Pâté – it is  _ not _ the place to have a boner. But Steve is so horny, so desperate for some kind of relief. He feels dirty and bad, wearing a butt plug to an event celebrating his parents. If they knew he was into shit like this, he would be  _ dead _ . Truly dead. And it didn’t help that you were wearing a tighter dress, ass on display for him. Steve watched you socialize across the room, trying not to think about the plug in his ass.

_ God _ , this was going to be a long night. 

When he gets the chance, Steve pulls you towards a quiet hallway outside of the party room. 

“Are you okay?” you ask, but Steve doesn’t answer. Instead, he cuts you off with a kiss, not caring whether or not he’s allowed to touch you. He just needs to feel you, needs to feel something,  _ anything _ . 

You pull him into you, too, feeling his erection press into you. Steve whines and you moan. His hands move down to your breasts and that’s when you stop him, grabbing his hands tightly and pushing them away. 

“Did I say you could touch?” you murmur, ghosting your lips over his throat.

“Fuck,  _ please _ ,” he rasps. “I just – I need you –  _ please _ –“

You suck the side of his neck, feeling him relax into you. His eyes flutter shut and he lets go of your hands, pulling you into him. You cup him through his pants and he moans, bucking to try to get more pressure. He whines when you move your hand away. He hates feeling your smile against him, and for a fleeting second, he wishes he was the dom. Just for a second, though.

“You been this hard all night?” you ask. 

“God, yes,” he breathes. His hands squeeze your hips. “I’m goin’ crazy. I need to feel you.”

“But we’re in  _ public _ .”

“No shit,” he rasps. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“You just told me,” you mumble, kissing a sliver of his exposed chest. “So I  _ do _ know.” He groans in frustration, and you laugh. “Who made you this riled up, hm?”

Steve knows he’ll be in trouble for being a brat, but it’s simply in his blood. “The  _ plug _ .”

“Yeah?” you ask, running your hands down his chest. “So it has nothing to do with me in this dress?”

He swallows hard. “Has nothing to do with you at all.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “You sure about that?”

“Maybe you can convince me otherwise.”

Steve expects you to drop to your knees and prove to him that you can, in fact, rile him up; but instead, you push off of him, smirking. “Then you can take care of yourself.”

“Woah, woah,” he panics, reaching out for you. He grabs your arm gently. “I never said I could take care of myself.”

“That’s what I heard.”

He pouts and groans. “C’mon,  _ please _ .”

“Please what, Steve?”

He licks his lips, eyes moving from your eyes, to your lips, to your chest, then back up. “Please take me home and fuck me.”

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Both of you feel way too hot to be inside right now, but the intense, blown pupil staredown is not something you want to walk away from. Steve’s dick twitches and he answers, “Let me show you how good I can be.”

Steve leads you to the women’s bathroom, which has multiple stalls. You’re not sure how he plans on doing anything sexy here when his aunt or mother could walk in at random, but he just jams the door with a chair from the small seating area within the bathroom. 

“Jesus, this place is fancy,” you remark. 

“Never thought you’d get eaten out in a bathroom with a couch, did you?”

“I wouldn’t expect any less, Steven.”

He rolls his eyes and pulls you into him. “Okay, let’s get back into character, shall we?”

You lean up to kiss him, pulling him down by cupping the back of his neck. He sighs into it, the touch being a slight bit of relief for him. You bite down gently on his bottom lip and he moans, parting his lips so you could lick into him. The sensation sends a pang of arousal through his body. He backs you up to a countertop, helping you hoist yourself up. He breaks from your lips to suck on your neck, hands going to grope your breasts through the dress. 

“Good boy,” you praise. “So good with your lips.”

He hums happily into your skin, moving down to kiss your collarbones. His hands move to your thighs, rubbing them up and down through the fabric. He pushes it up to your waist, moaning at the sight of you in a thong. He looks up at you through his lashes. “I thought you were joking about wearing one?”

You only smirk in response, and Steve groans again. You lift your lips so he can take it off, and he bites his lip at how wet it is. “Who did this to you?”

“Not you,” you mock.

Steve pouts, then presses his thumb to your clit. You gasp as he rubs it gently in circles, pressing more kisses to your neck. Then he moves to his knees, only briefly thinking about how potentially gross it is - but the bathroom has  _ couches _ . It can’t be _that_ dirty if there are couches, right?

He gently kisses up your thighs, flicking his tongue out every so often. You watch him with baited breath as his eyelashes tickle your skin, and then gasp when he pulls your ass off the counter just slightly so he could reach you. He gets to it quickly, licking a slow stripe up your folds before burying his head between your thighs. You could have cum just from that - actually, it’s a surprise that you didn’t. 

You feel his lips wrap around your clit, sucking gently, and you gasp. You wrap a hand in his hair, tugging, making Steve’s hips buck. He begins to lick harder, delving in deeper. You’re a mess above him, gasping and panting and moaning. 

“Fuck,” you whine. “Such a good boy for me, Stevie.” His arms wrap around your waist at that, pulling you tighter into him. Your eyes roll back as his tongue flicks your clit. “God, you’re so fucking good, baby -”

Steve’s going crazy under you, beginning to sweat from how hot the scene was. You were being so _loud_ , and he was doing it to you. Anyone who walked by could hear. And there he was himself, hard and leaking, a plug in his ass. When you reach up to grope yourself, Steve can’t take it anymore. He removes an arm from your waist and begins to palm himself through his pants. 

You don’t notice for a moment - you’re a little preoccupied. But when you do notice, you stop him, pinching the arm that was still around you to get his attention. He pulls away, panting, lips glistening -  _ God _ , you wanted to kiss him. His hand stills as he looks at you.

“What are you doing?” you pant. 

He stares up at you and blinks, looking dumbfounded. “I….”

“Just couldn’t help yourself? Was eating me out too hot for you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” he admits, hands clenched into fists. 

You reach down and grab his chin, pulling him up to be eye level with you. “That wasn’t very smart, Steve.”

He swallows hard. “Wasn’t it?”

You shake your head. “What happens to bad boys, Steve?”

His cheeks flush. Quietly, just above a whisper, he says, “They’re punished.”

You nod and slide off the counter, grabbing your underwear. “Right.”

Steve could not possibly think of a worse punishment than being hard and aching at a party thrown by his parents, and he thinks you’re going to tell him you have to stay for three more hours. You direct him into the hallway and emerge a minute later, slightly cleaned up. “Go tell your parents I’m not feeling well and that we’re leaving.”

By all accounts, leaving that party is a reward. He nearly sprints to the party room, telling his parents that you’ve just gotten sick and need to leave. His parents try to get him to take a piece of cake, but he doesn’t care - he insists he has to go, he’ll call them later, and  _ have a good night! _ . Then he runs to the car, you in the driver's seat. It’s a bit humorous to him, like you’re _literally_ in the driver’s seat tonight, but he doesn’t say that. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood. 

The ride home is silent, except for the occasional whines and whimpers from Steve as the butt plug did its job. You’re soaking wet at the noises, at how his hands stay firmly at his sides, how he doesn’t even sneak a glance your way. An almost permanent shade of pink covers his face and the portion of chest exposed by his white button up. 

“You’re so sexy,” you whisper. “You look so good like that.”

Steve moans gently. You know he’s desperate for attention, how he loves compliments, so you continue. 

“You look so pretty. Blushing and hard like that, trying not to touch yourself.”

“Please,” he whimpers. 

“Please, what?”

He can only whine in response, leaning back against the seat. 

You smile at this, but ask, “Are you alright?”

He laughs breathlessly. “You kidding? This might be the hottest thing we’ve ever done.”

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay. I don’t want it to be too much.”

“I mean, I want to cum more than I ever have in my entire life, but - I’m having a blast.”

“You’ll let me know if you’re not, right?”

“Of course,” he says, gently reaching over to run his fingers over your forearm. “I’ll say ‘red’, okay?”

“Okay,” you agree. 

You turn onto your road and the sexual electricity buzzes once again, tension so thick in the car that you could practically see it. You quickly park and exit, Steve right behind you. He chews on his lip as you fumble with the keys to the apartment. You push him against the door once it’s shut, lips attacking his. He keeps his hands at his sides, balled up into fists once again. Your kisses aren’t nearly as deep as he wishes, and he whines when you lick his bottom lip without entering. 

You pull him into the bedroom, quickly commanding for him to strip again. He does so quickly, his cock springing out when he removes his pants and briefs. Your mouth waters, but you can’t touch it yet. It’s about punishing him, after all, and you plan to edge him until he’s a begging mess. 

“On your back,” you instruct. You strip to your bra and thong while he lays down. You straddle him, careful not to touch his skin with your slick folds. You take in how beautiful he is - his toned chest, his broad shoulders, the beauty marks that litter him. “You’re so beautiful, Steve. Such a pretty little slut.”

He blushes and bites his lip. He’s curious as to what you’re going to do, but before he can ask, you lay it out for him.

“I’m going to edge you over and over again,” you whisper, leaning down to kiss the shell of his ear. Goosebumps form on his skin as you speak. “I’m going to make you a begging mess for me, and then I’ll fuck you. Understand?”

“Yes, Princess.”

“And once you come, I’m going to ride your cock. I deserve to cum too, don’t you think?”

He nods, eyes wide. “Please let me make you cum.”

You take a deep breath and kiss along his jawline, then sit back up. You reach over to the nightstand and your vibrator. Steve tenses upon seeing it, excitement coursing through him. 

“Hands above your head,” you instruct, and he does as he’s told. “Keep them there, Stevie. I don’t want you to move, okay?”

“Yes, Princess.”

“Good boy.”

You run your hands over Steve before turning the vibe on, running it over his chest and across his nipples. He moans happily, a slight smile tugging at his lips. You smile back - he’s precious, even like this - and drag it down his torso. Before it reaches his cock, you bring it back up, or take it down his thighs. Every time you move, Steve clenches around the plug, making him whimper. His head is spinning from the pleasure, and when you finally press the vibe to the base of his cock, he cries out. He almost moves his arms before remembering, and instead grips the headboard. 

You lean up to kiss his neck yet again, this time sucking hickeys into it. “What would your parents think if they knew I was doing this to you right now?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans, squirming. “Please -”

You laugh. “We’ve only just started your punishment, baby boy.”

You leave the vibe on him until his fists clench desperately, his eyes squeezing shut. “I’m - I’m gonna -”

You remove the vibe, again being careful that your pussy doesn’t touch him. He whines, hips bucking, the brink of his orgasm fading behind his eyelids. He groans in frustration, biting his lip and bucking his hips once again. 

“Okay?” you ask. 

“Okay,” he responds. “Just - fuck - I want to cum.”

“Too bad.”

You swing yourself so that your knees are straddling his face, your own facing his cock. He knows what to do, lifting his head to meet your clit with his lips. You gasp and moan, taking a second before taking Steve down your throat. 

He cries out, head falling back into the pillows. His hands leave the headboard to grip your hips, but he stops himself at the last second. You slap his thigh to get him to use his mouth again, and he does, moaning wildly the entire time. 

“Babe - fuck -  _ shit _ -” he moans into you, pressing his hips down into the mattress. He wants to fuck your face, listen to you gag, but he knows better in this situation. 

You can’t quite hear him, but when you press the vibe to the base of his cock again, you definitely do. 

“Oh my God!” he cries before burying his face into you. You gasp, too, not expecting his enthusiasm, moaning around him at the feeling of his tongue lapping you. He moves his hands, not caring anymore. They fall to your ass, squeezing and massaging, and you don’t care, either. 

You pull away a few moments later, after feeling Steve twitch in your mouth. He cries out in frustration, head again falling back into the pillow. You open your mouth to tease him, but he suddenly buries his tongue into you again. He figures that maybe he can make it up to you by making you cum, right now, and in turn, he can get fucked. You gasp and sit up, hovering over him, playing with your breasts as he licks and sucks. His hands knead your ass until he snakes one around to rub at your clit. 

You cry out, hips bucking as you begin to ride his face. You’re facing backwards, so it’s a bit awkward, but Steve doesn’t mind the position. You’re at a loss for words, feeling his tongue and fingers on your bundle of nerves, and you reach your orgasm quickly. Steve whines as you cum, wrapping his arms around your hips to keep you as close to him as possible. 

You twitch once you’re finished, gasping for air. You move off of Steve, straddling his lap yet again. His lips are glistening just like they were in the bathroom, and you lean down to kiss him deeply. Tasting yourself on him makes you both groan. When you pull away, Steve’s eyes are wide, pupils blown. He looks so pretty, so desperate, and you decide he’s earned his pegging. 

“Good boy, such a good boy,” you whisper, petting his hair. “Want me to fuck you now?”

“Please,” he begs. “I’ll do anything -  _ please _ .”

“Ass up, baby boy.”

He flips onto his stomach, pulling himself onto all fours. You hop off the bed, grabbing your harness and the dildo you kept in the closet. You put them on as quickly as you can - still shaking from the aftershocks - and head back towards him. You rub his back, down his thighs, trying to relax him with your touch. It’s a great view - the plug in his ass and his cock dripping precum onto the sheets below. You press kisses down his back and he shivers at the contact. 

“Okay?” you ask again. 

“Perfect,” he moans. “You take such good care of me, Princess.”

You blush and rub his ass, pressing your fingers into the flesh. “And you take good care of me, baby boy.”

Your fingers move to the plug. You take your time with it, gently moving it out and back in again, making Steve moan and tremble. The sight makes you aroused yet again. When you finally remove it, Steve whines at the feeling of being empty. The feeling is quickly replaced with your lubed fingers. He grunts and throws his head back, eyes rolling back. You use two, then three, scissoring and listening to his whines and pleas of  _ more _ . You’re moving your fingers entirely too slowly for him, and he begs, “Please fuck me, Princess.”

“Where?”

He rolls his eyes. “You know where.” You slap his ass and he moans. Through gritted teeth, he says, “My ass, Princess. Please fuck my tight hole.”

You smile, content. You pour lube onto the dildo attached to you and spread it. “Ready for me, baby?”

He can only respond with a nod. You grip his hip with one hand and steady the dildo with the other, gently pressing it to his entrance. Steve squeezes his eyes shut, hands balled into fists, waiting for you to press into him fully. A loud whine leaves him when you do. You work it into him slowly, pressing it in bit by bit, until you’re fully inside. You run a hand down his spine. “How’s it feel?”

“So fucking good,” he moans. “Please fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

You pull out and enter him again slowly, allowing him to adjust. The feeling is odd at first, a little bizarre, but once your pace steadies he’s enjoying it. A constant stream of moans leaves his lips as your hips snap, pushing the dildo inside of him. Tears prick at his eyes from the pleasure, and his hands grip the sheets under him. He rests his forehead on his forearms as you fuck into him, your hands gripping his hips. 

After a while in this position, you have him flip onto his back again. “Wanna watch you while you cum for me, baby boy.”

“Fuck,” he whispers, then gasps when you enter him again. 

“How’s my cock feel in you, babe?” you ask, pounding into him. “You like being full?”

All Steve can do is cry out, wrapping his legs around your waist. A slew of curses leave his mouth, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape. You can feel yourself dripping as you watch him, and you gasp right along with him each time he takes the dildo. 

“Such a good slut,” you praise. “Take my cock so good.”

“Please,” he moans. “T- touch me.”

You tsk. “I think you can cum with just a cock in your ass, Steve.”

He moans loudly, shaking his head. “Please, Princess, please - please stroke my cock -”

You reach down to wrap your hand around him, and Steve cries out yet again. He throws his head back once more, burying it into the pillows. He nearly looks like an angel, his hair fanned out wildly around him like a halo. He looks so pretty, lips parted and red, cheeks pink, eyes shut in bliss. 

“Look at me,” you instruct. 

He does, forcing his eyes open to watch as your breasts bounce each time you roll your hips into him. He moans, then gasps as your thumb rubs over the tip of his cock. 

“You’ve been so good,” you praise, fucking and stroking. “You can come whenever you’re ready, love - wanna see you make a mess -”

He cums only a few thrusts later, crying out loudly as he does. He’s never cum harder in his life, and his vision blacks out as he comes undone. You watch the cum squirt onto his chest, still continuing to stroke him and fuck him, with wide eyes. It’s perhaps the hottest sight of the night; Steve’s mouth, parted as he cries out, the cum coating him, his body shaking as he climaxes. 

You slow to a stop as he relaxes, and you notice tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. You gasp and pull out, murmuring “babe,” and reaching up to wipe them. 

“No, no, ‘s okay,” he says, taking your forearms gently in his hands. “Felt so fucking good, sweetheart.”

“Are you sure?”

He looks at you like you’re crazy, and he gestures to his stomach and chest. “What do you think?”

You laugh and kiss him softly. His hands come to tangle in your hair as he relaxes more, catching his breath. You pull away and he furrows his brows as you slink down his body. With a smirk, you begin to lap up his cum. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he gasps, cock twitching  _ again _ . 

You only smile and continue until he’s cleaned, then lean up and kiss him again. He moans at the taste of himself on you, and he grabs your hips, moving you to straddle him. 

“Sweetheart - I don’t have to,” you start, but Steve cuts you off. 

“That was part of the deal, wasn’t it? Riding me?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to make you -”

He responds by pushing into you, making you gasp. You rest your hands on his chest and begin to ride him quickly. Steve gasps at how slick and hot you are, hands gripping your hips tightly. He’s so warm inside you, too, every vein rubbing against you to make you moan. 

“C’mon, Princess,” he moans. “Let me make you cum again.”

“Fuck yeah,” you gasp, riding him faster. “You fill me up so good, Steve.”

His hands slide to your ass and he kneads once again, before pouting up at you. “Can I?”

You pause before understanding, and you nod. He plants his feet before thrusting up into you, making you both gasp. He whispers praises as he fucks you, telling you how good you feel, how hot you are, how you’re going to make him cum again. You stare down at him, mouth agape, the pit in your stomach building. When his thumb circles your clit, you begin to meet his thrusts with your hips. 

“One second,” he pants, continuing to thrust. “I’m close - just another second -”

You both come together, bodies connected. Steve pulls you down to him to kiss you. It’s messy, tongues and teeth, but a perfect way to end the night’s festivities. You press your forehead to his and massage his scalp, praising him. “Such a good boy, Steve. You did so good. So good for me. Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he whispers. “Sleepy.”

You pull off of him, helping him to the bathroom to clean each other up. Once you’ve taken a washcloth to each other, you head back to bed, pulling him close to you. You keep playing with his hair and he cuddles you, starting to relax once again. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” he says. “I’m very okay, in fact. I have never been fucked quite like that before.”

You smile lazily. “Yeah? Me neither.”

“Maybe it can be you next time,” he says, kissing the top of your head. 

“Maybe,” you whisper. You press some kisses to his chest, gentle and firm, and then continue to stroke his hair. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning, okay?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Of course.”

He smiles and cuddles into you deeper. “You’re my favorite.”

“I thought I drove you crazy?”

“You do,” he says. “But in the best way.”

You sigh happily. “I love you, slut.”

He tickles you and smiles at the name. “Love you, too.”


End file.
